


Intimacy in public

by rike_with_love



Category: Gintama
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Tsundere Kagura, bad language, hand-holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 15:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16856566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rike_with_love/pseuds/rike_with_love
Summary: A fluffy mini-shot. Sougo does something Kagura wasn't expecting at all.





	Intimacy in public

Disclaimer: I don't own Gintama or its characters. Sorachi Hideaki does. I only own this story.

Sougo and Kagura have just began dating or whatever they'll call it. Kagura is behaving tsundere af when they are in public places and Sougo gets fed up with this. He grabs Kagura's hand and interlaces their fingers together.

”What the hell are you doing sadist?”

”Holding your hand idiot.”

There are a lot of people around them, minding their own business. Of course Kagura thinks everyone are watching them and she gets embarrassed.

She blushes and yanks her hand away from Sougo. “No way! We are not doing that!”

Sougo sighs deeply and says: “Just fucking hold my hand China!” He grabs her hand again, a bit more demanding this time.

“Let go bastard!” Kagura yells and pulls her hand back. Few people glance at them as they walk by the quarreling couple.

“AAH! This is all your fault! Now everyone saw that I touched your hand!” Kagura whines. Sougo tilts his head in confusion.

“What’s’ wrong with my hand China?” Sougo asks and glances at his hand. Kagura presses her lips together and has a weird look on her face. “What?” he asks with nervous laughter escaping his lips.

“It’s so obvious, why are you so stupid? YOU TOUCH YOUR D*** WITH THAT HAND!” Kagura yelled. That was the moment people stopped walking and just stared at the young couple, eyes wide, mouths gaping. Sougo feels utterly baffled because of his long-time rival and present lover’s words. Yes, he feels shocked, but more than that he is about to burst into laughter.

Kagura blushes with no end in sight. She saw all the people staring at them and realizes that her specific use of words might have attracted “some” attention. Sougo wants to get back at her for not holding his damned hand.

“SO WHAT? YOU TOUCH MY D*** WITH YOUR HAND TOO!” Sougo shouts as loud as he can and Kagura’s face turns completely red, not from embarrassment, but from anger.

“SHUT UUUUUP!” Kagura screams and launches a kick to his gut. Sougo flies few meters and thumps on the dirt. Kagura glances at the confused people around her. “What are you all staring at! This is a private conversation!”

As the strangers were quickly skipping far away from Kagura, Sougo got up from the ground. Kagura crosses her arms across her chest and puffs her cheeks. Sougo walks over to her and places a hand on her shoulder. “You know China, it’s not a private conversation if you yell in the middle of a street.”

Kagura sighs and rolls her eyes. “I wasn’t ready for something so intimate...” she says.

Sougo chuckles at her and leans closer to her ear. “If that’s intimate, what was that thing last night when you-”

Kagura presses her hand over his mouth and says: “If you want me to hold your d*** ever again, you don’t finish that sentence.” Kagura had a certain seriousness in her eyes and Sougo knew better to keep his mouth shut. “Got it?” she says and Sougo nods and takes his hand off her shoulder.

Kagura withdraws her hand and pops her umbrella open to hide her face. “I’ll let you know when I’m ready, okay?” she says.

“Fine.” Sougo agrees and the two continue their walk, side-by-side. “You are really a weird one China.”

Kagura remains silent and hopes that he wants to explain himself, which he does. “You are so annoying when you are shy like that.” Sougo says. Kagura balls her fist and is about to throw a punch. “...But, you are also so damned cute when you get all bashful like that.”

Kagura feels a warmness in her belly, his words are rarely that sweet. He knows how to use his words to trigger her emotions. “Dammit...” Kagura mutters and reaches out her hand towards Sougo. He glances at her hand and confirms it’s not the usual clenched fist targeting him.

Without looking at him, she grasps his jacket sleeve with her fingers. He keeps his hands passive, not reaching for her, not forcing her. Kagura slowly lets go of his sleeve and drops her hand to touch the side of his hand. She moves her hand closer to his, so close that their palms are touching.

Sougo observes every timid move she makes and can’t help but to smile. Kagura presses her fingers to interlace with his fingers and ta-dah they were holding hands. She feels him adjusting their fingers to get a firmer grip on her. Kagura tips her umbrella to glance at Sougo. For a second Sougo thought he was too bold with his action. His heart eases at Kagura’s sweet smile.

“How do you feel?” Sougo asks. “People might see.”

Kagura giggles softly. “This is nicer than I thought. And I guess...let them see.” After her words, Kagura and Sougo shared a long look and smiled at each other like stupid kids in love have a habit of doing.

**Author's Note:**

> In this story I practiced a new type of dialogue style (my current one). Also I tried to write in present tense and it's so freaking hard : D.


End file.
